Burn mark
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Pyro finally decides it's time to ride the vessel of Jose: Thatch. But he knows how hard it'll be, so he threatens to kill Moon through his hellfire burn to get to him. Now the others must save Thatch before Pyro kills him.
1. Prolog

**This will be a sad story. But don't worry, no death. But just enjoy the plot line, I guess. ^_^**

**Oh also, short first chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

><p><em>Pyro snarled, his fists shaking violently as he tried not to break the mirror. He hated watching how close everyone in that pathetic school was getting. Not to mention the prince of vampires was beginning to heal completely. Internally of course. His heart was healing, and he was getting emotionally stronger. There would be no more grieving what-so-ever from the prince, and the vamp would gain real strength. Strength over the three brothers. Strength of his royal blood. Strength of determination and his emotions. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to emotionally crush him. And that happened when something tragic happened to him.<em>

_Perhaps he could take out one of his small, precious little "lights". He'd overheard the song. It was difficult for him to get a visual on the prince due to his abnormal blood, but there were times when he could get glimmers of his life, and what was taking place. Casper would be easy and still crush Fatch horribly, but Thatch was also the vessel for Jose. By taking Thatch out, he'd be eliminating one of the angels who could stop him should Juan Carlos finally be released into the world._

_Now, Jose was dangerous on multiple levels, which lead to his reasoning of killing his vessel. And it wasn't just because of his power, no, if it were for power then he'd be released first. Jose was always strong. But it was also because Pyro wouldn't be able to manipulate Jose. The angel saw demons such as himself as abominations. Threats to society. Beings who should be exterminated. And his mind was strong, so there'd be no fixing that. But Juan Carlos was a demon who was horribly scarred on a mental and emotional level. He would be an ideal minion, who'd follow Pyro for his plans and knowledge. An ideal being to be brought back first, if at all._

_Pyro began trying to formulate a proper plan to eradicating Jose's vessel; Thatch. Again, he was the ideal target. Thatch was always hanging around the royal family and powerful friends. Getting him alone wouldn't be easy. Not to mention he'd be hard to capture as he COULD summon Jose's powers now. To catch him, he'd need to find some way to get him to give himself up willingly. Bait, perhaps. But what could he use as bait...?_

_That's when the demon remembered he had hit a child with his hellfire, leaving a mark on his face. Moon, he believed. Thatch hung around that child a lot, and he was an ideal target with the mark and all. Plus, it would be a sure fire way to make Thatch give up. That vampire probably thought of Moon as a little brother or something. He cared enough to do anything to protect him. _

' Perfect... '_ Pyro sneered, spreading his wings wide._ ' Looks like I'm off to Deedstown. '

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, this isn't looking good, is it? Heheh... again, sorry it's so short. If anything, it was a prolog! Right? ^_^"<strong>

**Also, looking ahead a bit, this story itself might be short. I'm not sure... I mean, the idea is solid, but not a whole lot happens other than that. Sorry! **


	2. Giving up

**Hopefully this one will be a bit more exciting and or lengthy. I hope you all like!**

* * *

><p>Thatch grabbed his tray, beginning to make his way to his groups table. Since there were so many of them now, they had pushed many tables together so they could all sit by each other. It hadn't been easy, and the headmasters hadn't been pleased, but they made it work. Not to mention Fatch had used the fear factor on the twin headed creature. To this day Thatch found himself laying when he remembered the look on the headmasters face.<p>

It was actually dinner time here in Scare School now, and it was a Friday as well. So they could go home right after dinner, which was always amazing. Besides, Thatch found himself wanting to get some fresh air. He'd been feeling a little closed in lately, so to speak, and he was hoping a nice, long walk would fix that. Or maybe even a short flight. Either way, the cool wind was something he craved.

The vampire sat down right next to Moon, finding the other looking slightly downcast and simply poking at his food without a word. And it worried the other. He hated seeing Moon upset, especially since he knew how bad Moon tended to take it. The poor kid looked like he could use a friend. Someone who would listen. Taking a deep breath, trying to find the right words, he began to speak.

" Hey Moon? "

Thatch began gently, getting Moon to jump a bit at the sudden noise. The boy smiled at he others lack of focus and placed a gentle hand down on his shoulder, getting his utmost attention.

" You seem a little down. Is everything alright? "

Moon smiled lightly before looking back down, crossing his arms.

" I'm alright Thatch. "

He began softly.

" I've just been deep in thought lately is all... "

" Care to explain your thoughts? "

Upon seeing Moon tensen, shaking and bringing his knees close, Thatch feared he'd said the wrong thing. Moon only ever tensened up like that when it was serious. Not to mention he didn't look emotionally capable of answering. Fully intending on taking it back, Thatch went to speak, only to be quickly cut off by the other.

" I've just... been thinking about Septimus and my parents and... my old life... "

Moon explained, kinda sounding like he was about to cry really.

" How my parents really truly loved me, even when under that spell... how Septimus was willing to let his flame potentially go out to keep me from killing myself... and how badly I'd had it until I met you... "

Suddenly the child giggled, snapping his head up and smiling, rubbing his teary eyes gingerly.

" Fatch's song really made me think. You were a light in my life as well Thatch. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. "

Thatch smiled brightly, touched by this really, and gently brought Moon into a hug. He never thought he'd been something special, but his friends seemed to think he was. It was such a great feeling... it was like despite everything he'd done, his friends were willing to forgive him, and he could help them in return.

Slowly he pulled away, patting the younger on the shoulders.

" Hey. When you're done eating, wanna come take a walk with me? "

He offered, smiling as the others face lit up. He loved seeing Moon happy like this. The kid deserved it...

" I'd like that... "

* * *

><p>The two vampires laughed heartily as they skipped a few stones, Moon's stone somehow going much farther than Thatch's. They had been walking for a while now, it being a bit after sunset now, and they decided it could be fun to skip stones in the lake. Thatch just hadn't expected Moon to be so good at this.<p>

Thatch always loved nights like this, where he could just spend time with one of his friends and be goofy and himself. He'd have to get Richard out here soon... but right now things seemed perfect. Even IF he couldn't seem to get the stones to skip more than 3-4 times. What could he say? He was a bit out of practice.

Pulling his arm back, he threw another stone into the lake, getting the stone to skip 7 times straight.

" Hah! "

He cheered, feeling incredibly proud, as Moon had only done a 6 skip so far.

" Beat that! "

To his astonishment, Moon simply smirked and pulled his arm back, swinging with what seemed to be all his might. As the stone skipped, Thatch found himself loosing count of how many times it skipped. But it was MUCH more than 7 that was for sure. Thatch, still awestruck, slowly turned to look at Moon, who was looking innocent with a cat like face.

" How did you... "

Thatch mumbled, slowly turning back towards the lake to find the stone finish skipping.

" Do that? "

" Heh... "

Moon giggled, closing his eyes gently and placing his hands on his hips.

" Years of practice Thatchy. "

Thatch blushed brightly, having only ever heard Fatch's sisters call him that, and on the rare occasion Richard, but never Moon. The boy put on a fake pout before smirking brightly.

" Oh so that's it, is it? "

He snickered, getting a nervous look from the other.

" Well... you're gonna regret THAT snooty remark Moon! "

Without any warning, Thatch ran over and tackled the other, sending them to the ground. Moon squirmed, trying to get up, until he began to burst into laughter, feeling Thatch beginning to tickle his sides.

Something Thatch had learned about Moon a while ago, was that Moon was INCREDIBLY ticklish. That's why the vampire loved tickling him. Not to mention he gave the cutest faces when he was being tickled. Blushing and giggling, sometimes even shrieking. It made the tickle attacks the best.

Moon somehow managed to flip himself onto his stomach, Thatch reacting by shifting a bit and gaining more room to tickle his sides.

" Th-Tha-! "

Moon gasped, indicating the other should probably stop now. Thatch smirked and carefully got off of him, sitting at his side. Moon gasped a bit more, slowly working his way into a sitting position, slugging Thatch's shoulder lightly, laughing a bit more.

" Awww, how... disgustingly adorable. "

The duo jumped, immediately springing to their feet. As they turned around, they were terrified to find Pyro standing there, his blue hair burning and lighting up the night. Thatch instinctively moved in front of Moon, holding his arm out as if to protect him.

" What do you want? "

Pyro simply snickered to this, crossing his arms calmly.

" You kid. You. "

The demon sneered, getting a look of shock from the other.

" Come with me now, or else. "

" Or what? "

When the hellfire began laughing, Thatch became afraid. When a demon laughed like that, it usually meant something bad would happen.

" I was hoping you'd say that. "

As the demon snapped his fingers, Thatch was slightly perplexed to find that seemingly nothing happen. However, this changed when he heard a scream from behind him. Turning, he found the burn Mark left on Moon flaring out, blue markings of which they had YET to see completely taking over his body. It was like the blue fire was coursing throu his veins. The child fell to the ground, curling up into a ball, quaking in pain.

Thatch was at his side in an instant, leaning the child against him and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to keep him calm. Yet this did nothing, as the boy began to cry. Thatch snarled at Pyro, merely getting a laugh from said demon.

" Pyro stop this! "

" Bahahah! Stop? Why should I stop?! "

Pyro spat, crossing his arms and grinning like a psycho.

" This is too much fun! "

" I-if you stop...! "

Thatch stuttered, looking down from left to right. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't regretting this, but he simply couldn't let this demon kill Moon! He couldn't! So, with a very heavy heart, Thatch swallowed his fear away and stated as confidently as he could muster.

" I-I'll go with you! "

" Do you mean that? "

Pyro questioned, his eyes flashing briefly, causing Moon to scream again. Thatch clenched his fangs tight in concern and fury before looking back at Pyro, glaring furiously.

" Yes! Just stop this, and get rid of his burn! "

" Heheheh... as you wish. "

With another snap of his fingers, Moon gasped, the blue energy fading away softly. The child began coughing a bit, sobbing softly, and Thatch simply held him close as if he could protect him in some way. This moment was quickly interrupted, however, as Pyro roughly grabbed Thatch by his hair.

" Come on, brat. "

Pyro hissed coldly. And before either vamp could do anything, Pyro was gone. And he took Thatch with him.

* * *

><p><em>Moon simply sat there, dumbstruck, gingerly wiping his tears away. Thatch was gone... and he was gone because of him. He had to help him! But how? His magic could only get him so far. He'd need help... perhaps Thatch's friends could help! Zeke, Richard, Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead! Oh! And Fatch too of course! Quickly Moon got to his feet and began racing back to school, hoping the others hadn't gone home yet. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't looking good, is it? Poor Thatchy... :(<strong>


	3. Planning it out, and fear

**I still can't believe how far ahead I am on everything. I hope you all enjoy! :3 **

* * *

><p>Moon ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was difficult... he was still so shaky from that hellfire incident... but he couldn't let Thatch down...<p>

He'd actually went to pick up Richard first, as he was much closer, and Moon had needed the human in the first place. Besides, it would only make sense that Thatch's best friend would want to help save Thatch._ ' Oh Thatch... '_ Moon mentally whimpered, making his way to the boys dorm whilst Richard ran to the girls dorm to get DummyGirl. _' Please hang in there... '_

* * *

><p><em>Thatch huddled into the corner, dreading the moment Pyro would walk through that door. His captor had stuck him in this cold room in the back of Nerezza, probably someplace even Septimus hadn't known about really, and had left to go get supplies. And when the demon said supplies, Thatch imagined the worst. Knives, spears, swords, an ice pick, garlic juice- a hack saw! He didn't know what to expect really, but he assumed all those wouldn't be far from the truth. He feared it'll. he feared what his captor would do to him...<em>

* * *

><p>" Pyro did WHAT?! "<p>

Fatch yelped, his entire body flashing red briefly. And, despite being in the cafeteria, and far away from anyone, Moon still feared he'd be over heard. And he'd hate to send the school in a panic. He felt bad enough for telling the people he'd already told...

" K-keep your voice down, Fatch! "

Moon hissed lightly, holding his hands out in defense. He didn't want Fatch to go stir crazy, after all.

" We'll get through this! Now, we need a plan! "

The vampire child turned to the others, looking back and forth between them all.

" Anyone? "

While Thatch's gang looked down, indicating they had nothing, Richard and Zeke looked at each other, as if they had a great plan. The two in question nodded towards each other before looking back at Moon.

" We've got one. "

Zeke said simply, smirking over to Richard.

" How about while Fatch and Zeke are fighting off Pyro, as they're the strongest, Slither, Mosshead, DummyGirl, Moon and I go off to help Thatch? "

" That... sounds like it could work. "

Fatch admitted quietly, almost sounding like he didn't want to admit it. Probably because Richard was human and all. But at least he was willing to admit to a good plan. Besides, no one else seemed to have a plan.

* * *

><p><em>The room around him seemed to grow colder for some reason. The chains that bound him were no help... Thatch didn't know how long he'd been waiting in silence. He swore his heart would be pounding right now if he had a heart beat. He was so afraid... so sure that this would be it. All evident a lead to Pyro killing him tonight. And he hated the fact that all he could do was sit here and wait for the inevitable. He couldn't move... he couldn't break away... all he could do was await his death... <em>

* * *

><p>" Fatch, can you cast the spell to get us into Nerezza? "<p>

Moon asked gently, getting a nod from the prince. Of course Moon knew he could cast it himself, but he feared he'd take to long. The prince could cast it no problemo, but Moon hadn't cast the spell before, and would probably take a while to do so. Not to mention Thatch probably didn't have a lot of time left before Pyro did something. That stupid hellfire was always trouble...

" Hold on... "

Fatch said quietly, no doubt worried about Thatch right now. As the princes hands began to glow a vibrant red, Moon noticed a little something off about the princes magic. It seemed to possess a darker aura than normal. Was there something wrong with the prince right now? Was he having problems with his magic?

Despite how curious he was, he knew he had no time to question it. Thatch was more important than Fatch's magic. And Moon had to remain focused.

As the portal opened wide, the group moved to jump in, when Thatch's gang began to mutter a bit in uncertainty. Naturally they gained everyone else's attention through this.

" Yeah... I don't think we'd be much help... "

DummyGirl said nervously, looking at the other two for back up. Mosshead soon jumped in.

" Yeah, we'd just get in the way! "

" Maybe you guys could handle this dudes. "

Slither finished. And just like that Moon was filled with unbearable rage. Didn't they CARE what happened to Thatch?! Why were they acting like this?! He thought they were friends! Moon wanted nothing more than to speak his mind. To rage and tell them what jerks they were being. To his astonishment, however, Richard beat him to the draw, his eyes glowing a vibrant green.

" What's wrong with you three?! "

The human snapped, getting the creatures to cower.

" Don't you CARE what happens to Thatch?! "

" Of course we do! "

DummyGirl cried, getting a glare from the human.

" Oh really? Then why don't you wanna come? "

" Because we'll get pulverized! "

Mosshead cried, getting a punch in the arm from the other two. Richard sneered again, crossing his arms angrily.

" You know, there's a saying I heard from the Winchesters... "

He muttered coldly before his green psychic energy completely overtook his eyes and made the three begin to float.

" That you should never piss off a PSYCHIC! "

" Ah! "

DummyGirl cried, flailing around greatly.

" Ok! Ok! We'll go! "

" Just please put us down man! "

Slither cut in, getting a smirk from the human. Without warning, the boy dropped them through the portal, slowly returning to his normal, sweet self. Or as sweet as he could get, as he was still fuming.

" Good. Come on. Let's get going already. "

* * *

><p><em>Thatch brought his knees close, as they weren't bound like his arms. He was so scared... the suspense was eating him up inside... he wished- a part of him wished- that Pyro would just hurray up and do whatever it was he was going to do. Thatch was terrified... he couldn't stand waiting like this... he just prayed someone would save him...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Thatchy... He's so scared right now... also, pay attention to his gang. Very important. ;)<strong>


	4. Betrayal

**I know it seems a bit soon, but this is the final chapter. I'm sorry, but I have plans, and they need to line up with the next story. :/**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The group set their plan into action fairly quickly, splitting up as soon as they were in Nerezza. Fatch and Zeke made for Pyro, to keep the hellfire far away from everyone else. While Moon, Richard, Mosshead, Slither and DummyGirl left to find Thatch. They just wished Nerezza wasn't so massive. It was almost like looking for a needle in a hay stack. They also wished they had Septimus here with them, as he knew this place like the back of his hand.<em>

_Fatch and Zeke were slightly nervous about fighting Pyro, but again they were determined to keep the hellfire away from the others. They just hoped they found Thatch before things got bad._

* * *

><p>The group of children rushed forward as fast as they, searching despritely for their vampire companion. They had been searching for a bit now, but no luck. They wished they could pick up scents as well as Fatch, as Moon was struggling with it greatly. Apparently Thatch was well masked in here.<p>

As they took a sharp turn, Moon suddenly stopped, his nose twitching greatly. Naturally this had to be a good sign. Perhaps he had picked up Thatch's scent? ... Worst come to worst, he picked up a demons scent, but they would try to remain positive and assume it was Thatch.

There optomism was rewarded quickly as Moon nodded at them in determination, soon rushing off, the others rushing after him as well. This could be it, after all. They could find Thatch and get the heck out of here. The gang hadn't wanted to come in the first place anyway. They wanted to see Thatch safe of course, but they'd be lying if they said they weren't afraid. What if Pyro showed up? What if Thatch was dead? What if they got mauled and wound up dead themselves?

... They needed to stop thinking like that. It wasn't doing any good, and was only stressing them out further. Things would be fine. Things would be fine...

Finally they found Thatch, relieved to find him unharmed. However, his eyes were tightly shut, and he was shaking violently... he basically looked terrified. Slowly they approached him, careful not to startle him. The vampires head SNAPPED up when he heard the floor creek, but smiled brightly when he found it was only his friends.

" Oh thank goodness! "

Thatch whispered, looking back and forth as Richard and Moon began to undo his chains.

" Am I ever glad to see all of you! "

His face suddenly looked worried again, looking right at Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl.

" D-does Pyro know any of you are here...? "

" No. "

DummyGirl hurried, shaking her head lightly, trying to calm him down. Again, he was clearly terrified to the core right now.

" No he doesn't know we're here. Fatch and Zeke are distracting him so we can get you out of here. "

" We should hurry though. "

Richard interveened, helping Thatch to his feet and bringing him into a tight hug.

" Are you hurt at all? "

" N-no. "

Thatch whispered, patting his friend on the back and pulling away, smiling softly.

" No I'm fine. Let's just... let's just get out of here, ok? "

The human nodded, getting a smile from Thatch's gang. As much as they didn't approve of humans, they had to admit, they were glad this human was around to cheer up Thatch. It was often hard to keep Thatch calm in these situations, and they were glad Richard could keep him calm.

Slowly the children began to leave the room, hoping they could get out of here as soon as possible. They would hate to get caught by Pyro and wind up burned alive. They feared that demon... he was even worse than Septimus was! And Septimus had actually killed Thatch once! There was no telling what Pyro could do!

As they almost reached their meeting point, they had to stop at what they saw. It was terrifying...

Fatch was down and unconscious, heavily injured and bleeding from his mouth, looking as though things would get bad if they didn't get him some help. Clearly Pyro had wanted to put an end to him. And as for Zeke, he appeared to be struggling to stay up. He had some form of energy field around him, keeping Pyro away from him, but it didn't seem like he would be able to keep it up much longer. As the force field fell, Pyro smacked him with hellfire over to the children, causing them to shriek and back up.

Pyro seemed to be pleased to see them, his hair now blazing in evil.

" Hah! So their efforts was meaningless then. "

The demon spat. Richard and Moon stepped in front of the group, being the only two with powers that could at least stall the demon. The duo nodded to each other, getting into a fighting stance.

Moon started off by summoning as much of his magic as he could, creating a swirling purple, orange, white and neon yellow vortex, and sent it hurtling towards the demon. Pyro merely smirked at this, his eyes and body beginning to glow silver, surrounding the magic and swirling it around like a rope, using it to whip the vampire child across the face. Moon yelped, his magic stunning him.

Richard glared at this, using his own psychokinesis to snag the magic whip and smack the demon to the ground. Pyro hissed, going into a mental tug-of-war with the magic. It took a few minutes, but the demon ripped the magic away and struck the human in the middle, stunning him as well.

Pyro hissed at the gang, Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl guarding Thatch, keeping the vampire behind them. Said vampire was quaking as the demon stalked slowly forward.

" Let's end this quickly. "

The hellfire hissed, crossing his arms and allowing his hair to blaze with the unholy blue fire.

" Fork over the vampire, and everyone but him lives. "

Thatch shuddered at the tone, considering giving himself up to protect his friends. After all, the last time he was killed, Merek brought him back. Sure Pyro was a bit more powerful in the gates of hell and purgatory than Septimus was, but again, Merek was the one who brought him back. If he really was important for sealing Jose, Flash wouldn't leave him dead, right?

Before he could make his decision, he was suddenly shoved forward, falling on his knees right in from of the hellfire king. Turning, face full of hurt, he found it was his gang that had pushed him forward. They had betrayed him yet again... slowly he looked down, giving up entirely. He was going to die, and that would be that. And now he knew... his so called "friends" wouldn't even care.

As Pyro raised his hand to strike the child down a voice cried out for him to stop. Turning, the two were surprised to find it was Zeke who yelled at him, looking a bit better and full of determination.

" I'm the vessel for Juan Carlos the primal demon, yes? "

Zeke snapped, raising an eye smugly.

" I'm going to bet you'd rather have a demon than an angel. I offer up my demon cursed SOUL to you. Only IF you spare Thatch, and let all my friends go freely. "

Pyro cracked a wide smile, truly blown back by this offer. He figured he'd have to be CRAZY not to take this! Zeke was giving him the key to destroying this pathetic ball of waste that was the earth! Snapping his fingers, he opened the portal back to Deedstown through the nearest wall, as none of them could fly.

The children wasted no time in getting away from here. Richard and Moon, who had regained feeling, rushed over and picked Fatch up, rushing through the portal just as quickly. Thatch's gang quickly rushed over to Thatch, attempting to help him to his feet. However, as Slither slipped a hand under his arms, Thatch IMMEDIATELY pulled away, soon shocking everyone by punching the creature square in the jaw. As Mosshead and DummyGirl helped Slither, Thatch hissed and stomped his way through the portal, closely followed by the terrified group.

* * *

><p><em>Zeke turned to Pyro with a glare, trying his best not to smirk. The demon seemed so sure... <em>

_As Pyro placed his fingers beneath his chin, Zeke could tell the demon had begun trying to collect his soul. However, when nothing came, the demon pulled away, looking confused as hell. And it was priceless. _

_" Wh-why can't I-? "_

_" Hahah! In your face, dummy! "_

_Zeke gloated, pointing at the others face. _

_" I'm a NOVIAN! A robot! I don't technically HAVE a soul! "_

_Almost instantly the demons hair began to burn in rage, unable to believe he'd been tricked. _

_" Why you no good lying, dirty, double crossing piece of s**-! "_

_Without warning, Zeke pulled his arm back and struck the demon in the face with as much force as he could. While the hellfire flew back, the alien took the moment to rush through the portal JUST as it closed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Go Zeke- clever little rascal! :D<strong>

**Hope this left you all wondering, btw. Like... will Fatch be ok, or how will Thatch treat the gang now that they betrayed him? Anyway, goodnight. **


End file.
